


keeps pullin' me in

by WanderingBandurria



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Class Differences, Ficlet, Implied Sexual Content, Innuendo, M/M, Pianist Sirius Black, Secret Relationship, Waiters & Waitresses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28749474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingBandurria/pseuds/WanderingBandurria
Summary: In which Remus is interrupted from work.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 29





	keeps pullin' me in

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fforsythiaaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fforsythiaaa/gifts).



> Hi! this is just a short drabble I did, inspired in the song vacuum cleaner by the Isley Brothers that was sent to me by fforsythiaaa on Tumblr. The song is amazing so I very much recommend y'all to listen to it!  
> Anyway! Hope you enjoy this short AU!

“Hey, c’mere,” said a low, rich voice coming from behind him. Remus had barely a second to leave the tray he was carrying on a table, before his back was pressed against Sirius’ chest. 

He tried to muffle the sounds coming out of his mouth at the feeling of Sirius’ lips on his neck, but in the corner of the backstage where Sirius had pulled him in, Remus felt they sounded louder than Sirius’ piano when he played his favorite pieces. The clinking of glasses, the hollow laughter, the posh accents, all the sounds from the ballroom rumbled lowly in his ears, like they came from a different dimension, because all that mattered was his and Sirius’ laboured breaths.

“You have to play in less than ten minutes,” he stated, helplessly, when Sirius’ fingers started unbuttoning his white, spotless dress shirt. In the back of Remus’ mind was the thought about how to hide the inevitable wrinkles so that his boss wouldn’t frown, and eventually yell at him. In the front of his mind, he didn’t really care.

“They can wait for me. It’s not like they are really gonna like my music anyway. This is just a power move of my Mother. I’m just a show pony,” Sirius answered against his ear, his hand trailing lower and lower. 

Remus bit his lip.

“Okay. Show me what you got then, pony,” he said in the end, snorting, making Sirius laugh against his neck, before those hands made the snort turn in a breathy moan, and time ceased to exist for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [Tumblr](https://wanderingbandurria.tumblr.com/)! I'm always posting wolfstar content, taking prompts and playing games!


End file.
